1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a POS apparatus; in particular, to a POS (point of sale) apparatus and a display device each having waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional POS apparatus include a display device for providing signal input function to a user, and a plurality of holes are formed on a rear cover of the display device to dissipate heat, which is generated by the display device.
However, the rear cover of the display device of the conventional POS apparatus needs to face towards each consumer, such that the holes of the rear cover are close to each consumer. Accordingly, if a consumer does not pay attention, causing liquid to flow into the display device of the conventional POS apparatus via the holes of the rear cover (e.g., the consumer is collided by another person to spill his/her beverage), the electronic parts of the display device are easily harmed.